degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Baker
Luke Baker is a new junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi in Season 12, a Florida native whose whole family moved when he made the Toronto Ice Hounds team. The Tim Tebow of Jr. Hockey, Luke is athletic, handsome, and above all, a devout Christian. But Luke’s teenage urges often get the better of him, despite his attempts to remain pure to his Christian faith. Being a hockey player, Luke has a constant abundance of female adoration, which usually makes him the guy who’ll kiss first and pray for forgiveness later. He is friends with Mike Dallas and Owen Milligan. He's protective of his younger sister Becky Baker, and wants to make sure she's as happy at Degrassi as he is. He's portrayed by Craig Arnold. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is briefly seen at the assembly, and stands up with the rest of the team when Mr. Simpson introduces them. In Gives You Hell (1), When he is featured on the hockey pep rally sizzle-reel, he waves to the crowd. In Got Your Money (1), he is seen with Dallas and other members of the hockey team at their lockers. In Got Your Money (2), he is seen outside with his teammates making remarks at the photos, then approaches Eli telling him to keep the gay stuff more private. He is later at the dance making fun of Dave with one of his friends. In Say It Ain't So (1), he walks past Jake in the main hallway and tosses his soda can in the trash bin. Jake tells him to pick it up and Luke takes it out, tosses it at him, and begins to walk away when Jake pushes him. The two start to fight when Ms. Oh breaks them up and gives them both detention. In detention, he flirts with Katie and she claims that Jake is her boyfriend to shut him up. In''' Closer To Free (1), Becky and Jenna bond, and an enthusiastic Luke (who doesn't know the two girls have clashed), asks Jenna to join their history assignment group. Later on, in the Baker residence, Luke finds himself sitting comfortably on the couch with Jenna just a few centemeters away. Luke goes on and on, talking about God being there to make a path for you, Jenna kisses him... and he kisses back. Problem for a christian teen? Apparently so, because by tomorrow morning Luke is already telling Jenna he is afraid since "she tempts him", and what makes the matter worst, is that she's not christian. In '''Closer To Free (2), Luke is thrilled at Jenna's choice to get baptized, but sadly can't make it because of a hockey practice. The morning after the baptizing, he runs into Jenna at school, and apparently she misunderstood, because Luke doesn't want her at'' all''. Trivia *Luke is one of the 6 regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearance. The other five are Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, and Campbell. *He wears a purity ring, signifying his choice to remain abstinent until marriage. *Luke is the second "Luke" in the Degrassi Franchise. The first was Luke Matthews (or Luke Cassellis). *Luke and his sister are 11 months apart. *He doesn't want to be tied down in a relationship. Quotes *"What?" (first line) *"Hey, you're Eli, right?" *"Easy, you just...feel it." (To Jenna) *To Eli: "Why don't you keep the gay stuff a little more private?" *"GAY!!!!" *"Chill out, buddy." (To Jake before Luke pushes him) *Luke: "You tempt me." Jenna: "Tempt you? Like sexually?" *"I don't want to be tied down." (To Jenna) Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Juniors Category:Athlete Category:Siblings Category:Americans